


Bad boy Beauden

by kiwialicat



Series: The familiar and the new [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: All Blacks, Fluff and Smut, Hurricanes, M/M, Super Rugby, Yellow card, new zealand rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwialicat/pseuds/kiwialicat
Summary: “So…while I was sitting there thinking about all the things I’d done wrong…”Jordie grins a little at the effect he’s already had on Beauden’s ability to get his words out smoothly, and lets his fingers move where he knows Beauden wants them, adding a hitch to the rest of the sentence.Beauden gets three yellow cards in two weeks.





	Bad boy Beauden

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from my previous fic but does stand alone. Comments are amazing.

“Don’t say it.” Beauden’s hand goes up in a silencing gesture as his brother appears on the other side of his hotel room door.

Jordie grins and pushes the door shut behind him.

“Aww c’mon, it’ll probably never happen again.  Just let me give you shit for one night.”

Beauden’s face forms the closest thing to a pout that Jordie’s ever likely to see, before he replaces it with a smile.

“Haven’t you given me enough shit over the last 20 years?”

Jordie snorts and brushes past Beauden, tossing the keycard his brother gave his earlier onto the bed.

“Not about how badly behaved you are.”

Beauden rolls his eyes, even though Jordie can’t see it and turns slowly, watching Jordie as he curls his ridiculously tall body over to search through Beauden’s hotel fridge.

“Why do you never have any beer?”

Beauden smirks, “because you’d just drink it all.”

Jordie straightens up and looks around for a second, suddenly looking a little lost before he remembers.

“So, while you were sitting on the naughty seat, for the third time in two weeks, thinking about what you’d done wrong…” he lets his words trail off, not really having a point he was heading towards, and more than content to watch the look form on Beauden’s face.

Beauden sits down on the edge of his bed, “if you don’t get the odd yellow card you’re not trying hard enough.”

“Ha!  I’ll remind you you said that when it happens to me.”

Beauden chuckles, leaning back as he rests his weight on his hands, “nah, you’re not bad enough.”

And that changes the expression on Jordie’s face.

“Says who?”

“Says me.  You’re too much of a good boy.”

There’s a goading glint in Beauden’s eye now, almost a challenge, and Jordie sees it for what it is with little effort.

“You don’t think I’d break the rules to help my team win?”

Beauden shrugs, amused at the direction the conversation has started moving in.

“I don’t know.  Would you?”

“There’s plenty of things I’d do to get what I want.”

Beauden raises an eyebrow, not missing the suggestion running through the words.

“Yeah? Such as?”

Jordie doesn’t move or say anything for a moment, and Beauden wonders if he’ll take the bait.

When he does, he doesn’t say anything.  Not, at least, until he’s on his knees in front of Beauden, his hands resting on his thighs.

Beauden contemplates not playing along.  It’s a familiar game by now, and some nights he likes to prolong things by playing oblivious, but there’s that look in Jordie’s eye and Beauden feels it too.  He wants whatever Jordie wants.   Not that he ever feels any other way.  Since Jordie followed him to the Hurricanes, and things between them changed, there isn’t anything Beauden won’t give or do for his brother.

“Hmm, such as…” and two sets of eyes drop to Jordie’s right hand as it slides slowly and deliberately towards Beauden’s inner thigh.

When Beauden looks up again, Jordie is so close he can feel the damp warmth from his mouth across his lips.

“So…while I was sitting there thinking about all the things I’d done wrong…”

Jordie grins a little at the effect he’s already had on Beauden’s ability to get his words out smoothly, and lets his fingers move where he knows Beauden wants them, adding a hitch to the rest of the sentence.

“I…I thought about how bad I really am, and how I couldn’t wait to get you alone later so I could prove it.”

Jordie doesn’t hear his brother talk like this too often, and he has to pause and lean back a little to take it all in.

He grins, pressing his palm over the firmness in Beauden’s lose fitting track pants, feeling Beauden’s legs part as he does.

Jordie smirks and leans close again, “you don’t need to prove it.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Beauden’s neck, “but then again…a reminder wouldn’t go amiss.”

Beauden feels his head go back as Jordie tugs at the string on his pants.  Making short work of it, he pushes his hand into the loose elastic and grins as he discovers just how bad his brother is really becoming.

“No undies?” He wraps his longs fingers around Beauden’s cock and looks at him in amusement.

Beauden’s doing his best to stop from squirming and pushing his hips off the bed as he tries to answer Jordie with some degree of composure.

“What-” and he has to swallow hard over the dry lump he finds in his throat, “do I need them for?”

Jordie quirks his lips a little and moves his hand teasingly, “good point.” Jordie watches Beauden’s eyes drop as he breathes a little roughly through slightly parted lips.  He smiles.  This is just about the best moment of the many he spends with Beauden.  It’s the moment Beauden loses all control.  Like he’s at the edge of the cliff and has just tipped a little too far over it to be pulled back.  And it’s all Jordie’s doing.

“This is…” Jordie’s not expecting the interruption from his own lips, and Beauden looks up, the silence sitting between them as Jordie can’t put the rest of it into words.

A hand comes up to cup Jordie’s face and Jordie stills his movement in Beauden’s pants.  A second, and he’s leaning into the touch.  It’s a tender gesture. It tells him more than anything how Beauden feels.  There are still those moments of doubt in-between these moments.  One day Beauden will tell him this is disgusting and wrong.  That’s _he’s_ wrong.  His eyes close briefly, and when they re-open, Beauden’s smiling at him.

“If we’re about to have a serious conversation, you’d better take your hand off my cock.”

Jordie smiles too.  Tension falls away and the warmth of feeling needed by the person he loves the most makes everything okay.  His hand moves again and his expression changes.

“I was just thinking how good this is.”

Sometimes Jordie wishes he was something other than a rugby player.  There are things he wants to say that he thinks a more civilised profession might help him with.

When Beauden responds by leaning in and kissing him long and slow, he doesn’t worry so much about his words.  He’s pretty good with other things, like his hands, and he uses them to tug insistently at the waistband on Beauden’s pants, letting Beauden assist by lifting up a little so he can pull them down his thighs and over his knees.  He follows that by pulling Beauden’s shirt roughly over his head, yanking almost desperately as it snags for a second.  Beauden laughs softly as Jordie sits back for a moment, taking him in. 

He doesn’t say what he wants Beauden to know, that he’s perfect in every way.  It’s almost as if Beauden knows that there are these moments when Jordie’s thinking about what’s happening between them, during which he can’t quite get out what he’d like to.  Beauden lets him look, and think, and feel what he needs to.  One day he’ll call him on it.  One day he’ll admit to all the same thoughts.

Beauden’s a little more used to being like this now.  He hadn’t been that surprised when Jordie starting initiating things.  Jordie’s special.  Jordie’s got a strength and talent Beauden admires.  People are already starting to say he’s better than Beauden and Beauden doesn’t disagree.  He doesn’t tell him this, or any of those things that would put ridiculous pressure on someone who’s only just finished being a teenager.  He tries to show him in other ways what he thinks.

Right now he parts his legs, feeling his stomach muscles clench a little as his little brother runs his eyes over his body.  His fingers brush over his cock.  He would never had touched himself in front of someone else.  Not before Jordie.

It’s a distraction for Jordie’s wandering eyes, and he lets his attention turn physical again.  His fingers trail into Beauden’s inner thigh as he watches Beauden’s fingers intently.

“Do you want me to jerk off for you?” Beauden offers as if it’s the most casual thing in the world.

Jordie smiles.  Sometimes he says yes.  There’s an understanding between them that sometimes Jordie likes to watch.  At first, when Jordie had asked if he could, Beauden laughed to hide his embarrassment at the suggestion.  Jordie had persisted.  Beauden couldn’t refuse Jordie.  At first it was weird.  Now Beauden almost looks forward to it.  Now he looks at Jordie’s half grin and tries to figure out what he wants.

“No.” 

It’s enough to tell Beauden what Jordie needs, for now at least.  Beauden feels his body open up a little more as Jordie’s fingers encircle his cock again and his head lowers.  Beauden’s fingers push into Jordie’s hair, curling a little, but not pushing Jordie where he needs him.  He lets Jordie get there on his own. 

The tentative swipe of Jordie’s tongue across Beauden’s cock takes him back to the first time they did this. Beauden’s pretty sure that just the thought of that day makes him come sooner than he’d like.  The mix of the forbidden unknown along with the revelation of what they could both have now had fuelled their climax.  Beauden puts everything but the here and now and Jordie out of his mind as a hot wet pressure envelopes his cock.

Jordie needs this tonight.  Sometimes watching is what he needs.  Maybe he’ll ask Beauden if he can watch later, when they’re in the shower, or after they’ve slept and they both wake in a lazy horny mood in the morning.  Tonight, he lets the taste and smell of Beauden take over everything.  He likes to show Beauden how good he’s getting at this.  He knows that it doesn’t matter to Beauden.  Beauden could come just from Jordie telling him to enough times, but this is all wrapped up in his need to prove himself to his bigger, superstar brother who doesn’t have to prove anything anymore.

Beauden growls out a profanity that Jordie wishes he could make out as he takes his cock as deep as he can manage.  Jordie’s head starts to bob in a rhythm as he works his brother to completion.

Beauden watches Jordie’s head as his mouth does obscene things to him.  It’d taken him a while to look at Jordie’s mouth again in public.  Even now, more often than not, his thoughts go to Jordie’s lesser known talents at inconvenient times.  Jordie knows it too.  He’s caught him wetting his lips on more occasions than is really necessary.  Beauden would tell him to stop, if he didn’t secretly love the thrill of thinking about eager lips around his straining dick during training, or team meetings…or family dinners.  He’d worry about going to hell when it actually happened.

Jordie feels Beauden squirm underneath him and imagines his face as his head tips back and his eyes struggle to stay open.  He loves it when he moves under him, grabs at his hair, and makes noises that he’s never made for anyone else.  He wants Beauden to fuck his mouth.  He’s building up to asking.  He knows sometimes Beauden worries about going too far.  Jordie wants to show him that he’s not going to break.  He fantasies about Beauden grabbing the back of his neck and thrusting his hips against him, pushing his cock down his throat wantonly.  He lets his hand trail down to rub at this own cock as the image shoots desire through his body.

Beauden feels a change in Jordie’s efforts and opens his eyes wide, almost gasping in a breath as he feels his brother’s lips tighten.  When he comes, he’s not ready for it.  He can’t quite shake off the need to warn Jordie, and he forces out, “I’m – ” before he loses the ability to form actual words and descends into a groan of satisfaction.  Pulsing hot and hard into Jordie’s mouth he tries to see Jordie’s throat working to swallow around him.  It’s far too hot.  It makes him want to do this all over again as soon as Jordie’s caught his breath. 

Jordie makes some sort of muted sound around Beauden’s cock as he tastes what Beauden gives him.   He swallows eagerly so he can accept all that his brother has to give.  He was worried about doing this the first time.  He was never _not_ going to do this, but what if he couldn’t stand the taste?  As it had turned out, it had been and continued to be the furthest thing from his mind.  All that Jordie can focus on as he sucks Beauden dry is that he’s made his brother come for him, and it’s a goddamned revelation how right it feels; how fucking intense it feels.

 His mouth eventually slides off Beauden’s cock and he’s grinning from ear to ear, his breathing elevated as his pulse beats rapidly under his skin.

Jordie stays, nestled between Beauden’s legs as Beauden eventually regains enough composure to move and respond.  He does so by gently raking his fingers through Jordie’s hair before finally speaking again.

“I should get yellow-carded more often.”

Beauden’s smile matches Jordie’s as he pulls him with him onto the bed, settling his naked form alongside Jordie’s clothed one.

Jordie closes the gap between them, letting an arm snake around Beauden as he glides his hand down his body and leans in to press his mouth to his brother’s.

When he gets bolder, he’ll tell Beauden how much it turns him on to kiss Beauden after he’s let Jordie suck his cock.  For now, he lets a hand slide over Beauden’s arse, squeezing firmly as he pushes his tongue into Beauden’s mouth, letting him taste himself.

When Beauden eventually comes up for air he’s aware of how easy it would be to lose himself to this at the expense of other things.  Jordie is becoming like a drug.

Beauden watches him now, completely comfortable in the silence.

“As much as I love naughty Beauden, I’d rather watch running, passing and scoring Beauden.”

“What about kicking Beauden?”

Jordie attempts a thoughtful face, earning him a sharp poke to the ribs, before he laughs at Beauden’s slightly miffed expression.

“Aww c’mon, you can’t be perfect at _everything_.”

Beauden looks bemused, “why not?  _You_ are.”

Jordie just shakes his head, not feeling completely comfortable with the compliment, which Beauden picks up on effortlessly, and changes the subject.

“You staying?”

Jordie glances around them, “with such a big bed, it’d be rude not to.”

Beauden’s fingers ghost down the fabric of Jordie’s shirt, “I hope that’s not the only reason.”

Jordie shrugs one shoulder up, “might be another reason or two.”

They lay in silence for a while, their thoughts similar but kept separate.  After a while, Beauden makes Jordie stand up so he can strip him off slowly.  It feels like he’s taking care of Jordie, and admiring him at the same time.  He’s filled out, even since last year, and he lets his fingers linger over the smooth firm muscles of his shoulders before pulling him back to the bed and under the covers.

Jordie falls asleep first.  Beauden watches him, keeping a bedside light on until he feels the pull of sleep dragging him under.

Later, he’ll be the one sleeping when Jordie decides to wake him in the small hours of the morning with his lips attached to Beauden’s stomach.

Dreams were never this good.  Beauden smiles and manages the effort required to roll Jordie over and pin him down.

“You know…I can knock down the ball more often if that’s all it takes to get you this horny.”

Jordie’s familiar half smile is there instantly.

“I’m _always_ this horny.”

Beauden laughs softly, “well we’d better do something about that then.” Beauden lowers his mouth and gets lost in the moment. 

Some time later they fall asleep again, spent and pressed together in such a way that it’s hard to tell where one ends and one begins. 

One day they’ll be able to admit that this doesn’t have an ending, until then, they hold eachother as if there’s a chance that letting go could be the last thing they do. 

 

END

 


End file.
